I Will Never Tell Him
by Drkness'sDaughter
Summary: I may be in love with Ron Weasley, but that doesn't mean I'm ever going to tell him...Ron W./OC; Sequel is now up: Remember Me


**I Will Never Tell Him**

**one shot written when I was feeling really depressed and tired after a long long long math test...**

**Pairing: Ron W./OC**

* * *

><p>I see them all together. The Golden Trio they are called. And when I see <strong>HIM <strong>walking in the middle, my heart aches terribly, with the wanting to walk beside them.

Beside **HIM**.

For 6 years, they have been inseparable. Always together. Never apart.

Especially him and Hermione Granger.

It may look like they fight a lot. But I can see the way they look at each other. The way they've been looking since 2nd year.

And it's not like I will ever have a chance, because anyone can look at Hermione Granger and see what a knockout she is. Even I think that, and I'm a girl.

And for the past 3 years, their bond has just gotten stronger, and so has my unrequited love for one Ronald Weasley.

But it is not like I will ever tell him.

* * *

><p>I watch him in the common room, jealousy rising fast as I see them.<p>

Heads together, secret smiles flickering across their lips.

What I wouldn't give at those moments to be Hermione Granger.

It was undeniable now.

I was in love with Ronald Weasley.

Too bad he would never know.

* * *

><p>He's Gryffindor Keeper and my heart swells with pride everytime he makes a save against Slytherin one fine day.<p>

Not that he's mine to be proud of.

But I don't like to think about that.

And I can't help but notice how beside me, Lavender Brown is much more free in showing her pride in Ron.

I never though there'd be any other competition other than Hermione Granger.

I was so desperately in love, but it's not like he would ever know.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wondered if he even knew I existed.<p>

I sat beside him in potions for 2 years and had even shyly helped him a few times when he and Hermione had been on bad terms.

But I knew for sure he didn't now.

All he could see was Lavender Brown,

They snogged 24/7, and as much as it looked like they were eating each other's face off, sometimes I wished it was ME.

Me in his arms, being gazed at so adoringly.

But it's not like he would ever know.

* * *

><p>Curses were flying through the air.<p>

Jets of red and green light shot by my head at alarming rates.

Bodies lay everywhere, some moaning in pain and others…..

Well let's just say they weren't likely to be saying anything ever again.

Cries for help were piercing my ears, and tears were running down my grimy cheeks.

HE was here. You-Know-Who. Come for Harry Potter.

And this was the fight for everyone's lives.

I was frantically deflecting curses and throwing some back, when a familiar shock of ginger hair captured my eyes.

_Ron_.

He was here. Right behind me.

And as I turned, I saw him running hand in hand with Hermione Granger.

My heart sank, but almost as fast hardened and I made my decision.

I was done being shy little Stella.

We were in a war and I felt fearless. I could care less what he would say right now. I just needed him to know.

I ran after him, calling his name, cherishing the way his name rolled off my tongue.

At last he heard me, and turned around. And then in that second, everything changed.

A death eater bellowed "Avada Kedavra!" straight at Ron, and I watched horrified as the jet of green light shot straight towards Ron.

And then as I watched his face comprehend what I was seeing, I stopped thinking and ran forward.

_It was for love right?_

I ran faster and threw myself in the path of the green light.

As I felt the curse hit me, I was surprised by the lack of pain.

I had always expected the curse to hurt. But I can't say I was complaining.

As my body fell, I saw Ron's face above me.

_So beautiful._

I was glad that he was the last thing I would see.

I couldn't hear what he was saying but I was pretty sure his lips were forming my name.

_My name, _I thought, _he is saying my name. He does know me._

And I think I smiled but I'm not sure, because my vision had gone blurry and my entire body felt numb.

And as the darkness crept up on me, I wished and wished that Ron Weasley would finally figure it out.

_It was for love right?_

Because now, I will never get to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the good news is... i finally finished writing this<strong>

**The bad news... i have laryngitis...**

**i can barely talk and I've had a fever all week and my birthday is almost here...**

**so for the next week i will have nothing to do but to post all the stories I've pre-written but have been too lazy to post...**

**i hope i get better soon!  
><strong>

**~Vi**

**And thank you to the first 2 anonymous reviews i got=)**

**they were the 2 nicest reviews i have ever gotten i love you guys=D **

**~online kisses from me!**~


End file.
